


That Night in the Forest

by lunamoon303



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunamoon303/pseuds/lunamoon303
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little one-shot i did for a writing class</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Night in the Forest

Dull brown leaves crunched under Monique's feet, others tumbled end over end in the moaning wind. The small girl wandered through dark woods, flashlight in hand as she called into the night, her voice echoing back calls of,"JAZMINE, JAZMINE WHERE ARE YOU?" Though no other voices answered her cry. Overhead thick, black clouds marched forebodingly across the starry autumn sky, threatening to swallow the fat orange moon that hung heavy in the sky, dread wormed its way into Monique's chest the farther she went into the skeletal forest, eyeing the curling wisps of cold fog as if they were some malevolent being come to drag her into the blackness of night.

Her best friend was gone, vanished like a candle flame in the wind after a falling out with her mother over wanting to change her name from Jake to Jazmine and start dressing like the girl she knew she was and not the boy she'd been deemed at birth. Jazmine's trips into the woods during moments of high stress and parental disapproval were not uncommon, Monique knew her friend well enough to know where she'd be at a time like this, but with the clouds sliding sinisterly over the moon the way they were, finding her way back home might be a sisyphean task.

Monique drew nearer to her and Jazmine's special hideaway, a large circle of oddly shaped stones the two had been playing in since they were kids, they alway felt safe and at home while they were there. Something bright and fast-moving whizzed by in the cloudy sky, briefly illuminating the naked forms of the forest's slumbering trees, it seemed to circle the forest as a whole, once, twice, three times. Monique couldn't help but stand there gawking, watching the moving light before it suddenly stopped and zipped ahead of her, following the same path she was.

Her stomach felt like it dropped into her shoes and Monique ran, sprinting over dead branched and rough rocks in the night, eyes wide and worried as she followed that strange, pulsing light. It stopped right when and where Monique stopped, hovering above the circle of odd stones, casting an eerie glow on everything beneath it. Monique saw her friend standing there in the middle of the circle, tear streaked face turned up, staring open mouthed at the thing above her, unmoving like a deer in the headlights. Neither girl moved as a low, harmonious hum emanated from the cloud cloaked source of otherwordly light. The hum grew louder and louder as the clouds around the light started to spin, faster and faster, stirring up the fallen leaves. Neither girl moved. In a blinding flash and an earsplitting _**CRACK** ,_ everything was dark, silent and still, and Jazmine was gone.  


End file.
